


Idiomatic

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is wise to choose one's words very carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiomatic

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfluff.

**Idiomatic**

Gokudera's expression was pained, but Tsuna supposed he had good reason for it. Several, actually, most of them clearly visible. "Can we never, ever speak of this again?"

Yamamoto continued to laugh like a hyena.

"I wouldn't count on that," Tsuna said, as Yamamoto slid sideways in his seat, clutching his stomach. "Honestly, Gokudera--"

"He wasn't supposed to take me literally!" Gokudera protested. "I didn't mean for him to _actually_ bite me!"

That set Yamamoto off again. Closer inspection showed that his cheeks were wet--funny, Tsuna had thought 'laughing till you cried' was a figure of speech. "Well," he said, when Yamamoto had wound down enough that he could make himself heard again, "I suppose we know not to ever use that phrase around Hibari again, anyway."

Yamamoto slid the rest of the way to the floor, chortling feebly, as Gokudera covered his face and groaned, "Yes, Boss."

**end**


End file.
